Emmett's Little Secret
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Emmett has a secret that no one knows about. What happens when they do find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As I've told you already (if you actually read the stuff on my profile) I'm taking over Shadowangel95's story _Emmett's Secret_**. **If you read the story while it was still her's then you know what the first couple chapters are. Those will basically be the same, but I'm changing up some parts to make the chapters a bit longer. I couldn't pull the first chapter all that far, but I did the best I could.  
Anyway, hope you like it!  
LuvableLittleMonster (formerly known as Emmett'sMunkeyGurl)**

Empov

My family and I just got back from a "family" hunting trip (Bella stayed behind to look after Nessie) when we caught an unfamiliar scent- well to them the scent was new for them but not for me. I tried really hard to make sure Edward didn't hear that, but he did anyway...

He turned to look at me "What do you mean Em?" he asked curiously.

Before I could answer I was tackled to the ground by someone screaming "Emmy-bear! I missed you!" I looked up and saw her, my Roxy lying on top of me.

"Roxanne!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist spinning her around. I wasn't really paying attention until Carlisle or somebody cleared their throat and I turned to find my family staring at me.

Jasper was smiling "So uh who's your friend Emmett?" he asked, holding back his laughter.

I could almost feel the tension in the air as my sexy wife, Rose, looked super pissed off at me. _Uh oh I'm in trouble_, I thought looking over at Rosalie with a sheepish smile on my face.

**See what I mean? It's not as long as I'd hoped I could pull it. It's not even 210 words... Oh well, It'll be better next time.**

**Anyone who's reading _When Cheater's Are Caught_, I am working on the 6th chapter, I hope it'll be posted before July, but it's REALLY long and I'm no where near where I want the chapter to end. Also, anyone who reviews this gets a sneak peak at the 6th Chapter of _When Cheater's Are Caught_!**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I just posted the first chapter for this, and I know I said I wouldn't update until I had three reviews but I was done with this so I decided to update anyway. I promise (I hope I can keep this one, I suck at keeping promises for my story updates...) that I will not post the next chapter until Friday. Anyway, hope you like the chapter!  
LuvableLittleMonster**

Roxpov

So this was Em's wife I had to admit she was pretty-but wouldn't be telling her that. I heard a laugh and turned to face a bronzed hair man -Edward- grinning at me. _Y__ou're a mind reader?_ I asked him. He nodded. S_o am I. _He looked shocked but smiled.

I looked back at Emmy and gave him an evil smile. Jumping up I ran over to his wife and threw my arms around her before she could say anything "Ohmygosh you have to be Rosalie!" I gushed "Emmett has told me soo much about you!" Not waiting for her to answer I skipped over to the short pixie-looking one "You must be Alice! We're going shopping later." I told her and she beamed at me. I moved toward and hugged the female with caramel hair saying "Esme! God, can I call you mom?" I asked her she nodded and smiled.

As this was happening we where walking back from where I just came: the Cullen house. The doctor -Carlisle I think his name was?- Opened the door and standing staring off into space was my best girlfriend Ella. Ella was a vampire now. _I wonder who changed her_. "I did…it's a long story." Edward said.

Hearing voices Ella turned and looked at us then she saw me clinging to Esme and she screamed "Baby girl?" launching herself at me, making us both fall "Baby girl I missed you soo much!" she squealed and I laughed.

"I missed you too Ellie."

Emmett looked at me then at Ella then at me again "You guys know each other?" Smiling at him, we both nodded.

"Oh and Rose, to answer your question I grew up with Emmett and he's my big teddy bear/ little brother 'cause sometimes when he was human he would…" my words got cut off as Emmy put a hand over my mouth, giving me a desperate look. I nodded understanding his thoughts Edward spoke up

"So Bella honey how do you know Roxanne?" he asked her she glanced nervously at me.

I smirked "Its ok Ells, I know we have some explaining to do."

**So? What do ya think? am I improving? I'm hoping that once get past the first five chapters it'll pick up. anyway, Review!**

**~LuvableLittleMonster~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would post this yester day, but technically I'm only a few hours late. Plus, it would've been posted yesterday as planned, but my computer decided to close out as soon as I had gotten almost done and I hadn't saved in god knows how long. Anyway, here's the third chappie of _Emmett's Little Secret_!**

**Enjoy!  
LuvableLittleMonster**

Edward pov

'_What's all the noise, Daddy?' _Nessie's thoughts came from upstairs where she was napping. Quietly, she came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes

Bella looked surprised to see Nessie up so early on a Sunday. "Oh baby, I'm sorry I woke you up! Roxy this is my daughter Renesmee, your god-daughter." Roxy squealed and skipped over to my child and picked her up.

"Aw you are just adorable, you remind me of my son Ayden."

Emmett gasped "You had a kid when you were human!" She snorted in response.

"God no, I found a little boy in the forest in Canada five years ago; here he is now, come on in sweetie." The door opened and a curly black head poked in

"Mommy are you here?" A small body walked through the door. It was a boy looking only about 6 or 7 years old. He glanced around quickly and smiled warily at us. Then he saw Esme his light blue eyes got big "Auntie Esme! You're alive?" He yelled jumping into her lap and snuggling against her "You're alive, thank-goodness." He breathed, tears forming in his eyes. Heads snapped to look at Roxy.

"Ayden baby, unfortunately that's not Auntie Esme." She said, smiling sadly at him. "Emmett this is your nephew." Ayden smiled at him but when he saw Rose Ayden started shaking and his eyes turned red. Roxy moved quickly she placed a hand on Rose's hair, turning it a dull shade of black.

"See Ayden she's not blond. Nothing's gonna happen to you, okay? She's not gonna hurt ya, honey." Ayden stopped shaking and started crying "Oh, shhh baby, shhh, it's okay, sweetie." Roxy pressed him to her chest and rocked him back and forth. Suddenly, she turned and ran with him up the stairs. She came back down a few seconds later. "Sorry 'bout that his family was killed by some blond vampire who was after his mother. She killed both of his parents. We just barely got there in time." She shook her head at the memory.

"How did you know to go there?" Alice asked her, curious at the thought of another psyhcic.

"Oh that's one of my powers I can see two minutes into the future, it comes in handy." Roxy looked at her watch "I have to go and pick up my hubby ok? Ella I will see you tomorrow at school where you'll get to meet him too, and Emmy none of that over-protective brother shit you like to pull." With that Roxy was out the door yelling "Tell Ayden I'll pick him up after school."

Bella who had been quiet the entire time called after her "Fine but I get to threaten him when I see him." She closed the door and turned to us "Well I'm gonna go check on Ayden; he always has nightmares" she skipped up the stairs.

Nessie turned to me "So when Ayden wakes up can he play with me?" She questioned.

I nodded, laughing. "Only if he wants to." I told her and she smiled happily and ran off to pass the time while Ayden was napping.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked no one in particular.

I smiled mischiviously and said, "We listen to Emmett tell stories about his past- the ones we haven't heard."

**Okay, so does anyone here listen to Muse? and not just Supermassive Black Hole, you stupid Twi-geeks. I mean stuff like MK-Ultra, Micro Cuts, Knights of Cydonia, Uprising, and New Born. If you've never heard _any_ of those, or if you have and you just don't like them, you need to listen again. Mainly because Muse has become somewhat of a muse itself for me lately. If I get stuck I sit and listen to them for an hour or so, just waiting for something to jump out at me and scream "HEY! USE ME IN A STORY!" anyway, the point is, MUSE IS AMAZING! Listen to them if you're bored, listen to them if you're happy, sad, mad, feeling violent, emo, conspirisy theorist-y, they've got songs for all of that (Jessica: Especially the last one!) and MORE! So listen to Muse, please! For the sake of Matt Bellamy!**

**Also, to anyone reading _When Cheater's Are Caught_: I've posted an Author's Note, so anyone who was confused by the last two chapters should read it so they don't get so confused.**

**Anyway, I'm out, I'll write for you guys later  
LuvableLittleMonster**


End file.
